Enough is Enough
by JasonToddlover
Summary: When all your children do is fight, I think its safe to say that enough is enough.


Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Bruce Wayne, billionaire, play boy, Batman, and father, needed a serious break. His sons were driving him insane with all their arguing and fighting. He loved them all to death but one day they were doing to kill him. He'd rather deal with ten Jokers then deal with them at the moment. Right now he could hear Jason and Dick arguing over something and they started towards his study. His patience started to lower as they came closer and closer.

Soon the door to his study was kicked down and Dick ran in first. "Bruce tell Jason to knock it off!" Bruce looked and his eldest and seen that the side of his face was red.

"Shut it Nightfuck!" Jason shouted at him. The two continued to argue getting louder and closer to each other.

Bruce rubbed at his temples, trying to calm himself before he snapped. The two older boys were a mess. Dick just couldn't seem to walk away from anything Jason does to him and Jason has a real bad mouth on him.

"He punched me right in the face Bruce! For nothing!" Dick cried out. "Why did you have to adopt his crazy ass!"

"I'm not crazy you goody two shoe asshole!" Jason lunged out and punched him in the face again. Before Bruce knew it they were rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other.

"Boys." Bruce mumbled out.

They kept fighting. Dick grabbed Jason by the hair and slammed his head into the ground.

"Boys." Bruce said a little louder.

Jason kicked his older adoptive brother off of him. He got up and went to punch him in the nose, making him bleed a little.

"Boys!" He shouted. The two stopped in mid swing to stare at him. Jason was donning a black eye and Dick's nose got worse. "Won't you two just get along?" He questioned. "You two are brothers, like it or not. What are you going to do when I die? Keep acting like this?" He looked back and forth between the two. Jason let go of his older brother and shoved him away. "Both of you have no biological family left."

Bruce turned to his first son. "Dick what if I never took you from the circus? You'd have no one, no one would've bothered with you. Sure they would've taken care of you but I highly doubt they would've gave you all the love that you needed." Dick felt tears at the back of his eyes. "I took you because I didn't want you to be lonely like I was, but I could tell that you were still lonely. Thank god Jason was dropped in our lives."

Jason seemed to brighten up to that. He dulled though when Bruce turned to him next. "And you! You need to cut it out with that mouth of yours. It's plain disgusting and I don't even use language like that. It's like you have the mouth of a sailor and the last time I checked we aren't." The angry father folded his arms across his chest. "You know you could still be on the streets, trying to take tires off of cars and searching for food in garbage cans." Jason looked as if he was a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't believe that his father figure in his life was telling this to him.

"Boys, please get along. I'm not asking you two to kiss up to each other, I just want the bickering and fighting to stop." His sons had tears streaming down their faces. "Now come here." The two walked towards him hesitantly. Pulling them in he kissed both of their foreheads. "Now apologize to each other."

Jason and Dick wiped off the tears and turned to each other.

"Sorry Jaybird." Dick sniffled.

"It's okay Dick. I'm sorry too." Jason smiled.

"Now off with you two. Go see if Alfred needs help with lunch or something." Bruce shooed his sons out of his study so he could get some more work done. He hoped that he didn't run into anymore trouble before this day was over.

* * *

It was around dinner time when the younger two started to fight. Alfred had screamed Bruce's name frantically and the scene he ran into was not pretty at all. Tim had Damian pinned on the ground with a foot to the throat. The two were throwing insults at each other the entire time. Bruce could see Tim press his foot down a little harder and the color started to change in Damian's face. The smaller of the two reached both hands around Tim's ankle and twisted, causing him to loose balance and fall to the floor.

Damian ran to the table and smashed a plate. Making sure he had a sharp enough piece he launched towards the elder. Tim jumped to his feet and ducked and dodged as Damian made swings towards him. Bruce couldn't take much more of the two fighting so he jumped between the two, pushing Damian back and wrapped an arm around Timothy's neck pulling him behind his body. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" He shouted. "First its Jason and Dick, now its you two?"

The two were obviously weren't listening to what he was saying. "You demon spawn! You're trying to kill me!" Tim moved from around his adoptive father to get back in his 'brother's' face.

"Shut up Drake! Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black!" Damian launched back at him only to have Bruce place his body between the two again.

"Knock it off you two!"

"I don't see why Father loves you! Why he even puts up with you for the matter! I would've gotten rid of you a while ago!" Damian clutched the shard harder. "You can't do a damn thing right!"

Bruce was quick to let go of Tim and wrap his hand around the front of Damian's shirt and pulled him close. "Don't ever say that again." Damian just glared. "Damian. Do you hear me? You ever say something like that I will send you back to your mother! I'm not kidding, the next hurtful thing to come out of your mouth will land you back at Talia's! Understand?"

Damian's eyes fell to the ground. "Yes father." he mumbled out.

Bruce turned back to see Timothy with tears in his eyes. "Timmy." He looked at _his_ son. "Timmy please look at me." He reached two fingers under his chin and lifted it up. "Forget about all of what he said okay? I love you and that's all that matters right?" Timmy nodded slowly. Bruce pulled Tim close to his chest and waited for the sniffles to stop. "Now you can't kill him okay? I know he pisses you off to no extent but that's not how you do it. Just like Dick you have to learn to walk away okay?" He felt Timmy nod his head against him.

Tim gathered himself up and wiped the loose tears away. Damian was standing on the other side of the room with a hurt look on his face. Tim let out a sigh and decided to be the bigger person and walk over to him to apologize. The younger leaned back a little when he seen him coming.

The third adoptive child of Bruce wrapped his arms around Damian and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry for trying to kill you Damian."

Damian hesitated for a second but slowly pulled his arms around Tim. "I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me for trying to kill you too."

Bruce felt relief flow throughout him. He sighed heavily and sat down at the head of the table. Now he only hopes that they never fight like that ever again.

* * *

This was my first time actually doing a Batman fic. Please let me know how I did by reviewing. Thank you muchies!


End file.
